mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
MicroVoltsSurge Wiki
Pages: Home Wiki Administrators Modes Pandora CHIP Kai Naomi Knox Colonel Crac Maps Battle Mine The Capsule Machine Weapons Melees Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the MicroVolts Surge wiki. MicroVolts (Korea and Thai: H.A.V.E. Online, Taiwan: 愛的爆爆, Japanese: トイ・ウォーズ (Toy Wars)) is a massively multiplayer online third person shooter developed by NQ Games and. Currently, the English version was in Open Beta and has been offically released. Here you will find topics about the Game, Updates, Weapons, Modes, etc. Microvolts Surge is a Massive Multiplayer Online (MMO), Third person shooter game with a cartoon-style, Free to play, developed by Korean developer (NQ Games), and published by Rock Hippo Productions. You can customize your action figure and battle in matches with your friends in many different modes and maps! Try it out what are you waiting for? Join now! and Download the game! Click Here to go to the main page of MicroVolts Surge. Developer: NQ Games Platform(s): PC Release Date: August 12, 2010 Genre: Third-Person Shooter Modes: Multiplayer Availability: Ratings: Story The game is set in the real world where toys have come to life behind closed doors. A secret battle began between 5 battle figures. Naomi, Knox, Pandora, C.H.I.P and Kai were the names of their prototypes but they were soon joined by other modified versions. The toys now battle it out in an all out war for valuavle battery resources and ultimate supremacy of their Micro World. For ages, a secret battle has been waged, going unnoticed right in our own backyard. No one knows for sure when or where the first toy declared war. Rumor has it that their uprising began with five original limited edition figures, code named MicroVolts. Naomi, Knox, Pandora, Kai and C.H.I.P. were the prototypes. Battle lines were drawn, and they were soon joined by an endless number of modified versions. Now, toy figures around the world are engaged in all out war for valuable battery resources and supremacy of the Micro World. All we can do now is stay out of their way and wait for a champion to be declared. - The Collector Server History Korea On June 2010, Gravity announced that it will publish the game in Korea. The Korean version is hosted on Gravity's GnJoy portal. Free CBT will start on November 24, 2010 and end on Novenber 29, 2010. Open Beta began on June 12, 2011. However, this version's service was terminated on August 3, 2011, due to low expectations. Thailand The Thailand version is hosted by TOT. This version is currently in open beta, and since then uses the old build. On August 2012, TOT announced that the game will be revived as ToyWars, and that the old HAVE servers will close September 24, 2012. This version will also mark the first playable appearance of Yamato outside of Japan since the Korean version, though Knox is confirmed to be in. CBT started on October 1st and ended on October 30th. Taiwan The Taiwan version is hosted by Insrea. This version is the least popular version due to the low fanbase. On Feburary 24, 2011, the servers were closed. The current host of the Taiwanese version is Hehagames. English In June 2010, Rock Hippo announced that it will host the game for North America and Europe. On August 13, 2010, Closed Beta phase one began with an unannounced end date. Phase two began on October. The game went under maintendance in November 29, 2010. On January 25, 2011, phase 2 will resume on January 28, 2011. CBT Phase 2 ended on Feburary 25, 2011 with Open Beta comfirmed and a forum contest to guess the launch date. Open Beta was launched on March 10, 2011. Commercial service launched on June 9, 2011. Indonesia Around Fall 2010, GCI Games announced that it will host MicroVolts in Indonesia. Closed Beta began around October and ended around November. On January 31, 2011, the service has been terminated. However, around March 2012, Playmojo announced that they will republish the game under the new title, "MicroVolts Reloaded". Alpha testing began on April 7 and ended on April 19, 2012. Closed Beta is set to begin on April 21, 2012. Open Beta began on June 19. Japan GungHo Games, known for publishing Gravity's Ragnarok Online in Japan, will host the game in that territory. This version is almost drastically different, as it contains non-canonical human characters and a new playable character, Yamato. Closed beta began on January 31, 2011 ended on Febuary 7, 2011. Open Beta has announced with launch and end dates, new features (Ex: Training stage, 2D cutscenes, Japanese voices). The game commercially launched on January 2011. South America The game takes place in the world where toys come to life ... The secret battle began between four limited edition toys, these toys were codenamed MicroWars. Naomi, Knox, Pandora, Yamato and C.H.I.P. were the names of these original prototypes, but they soon were accompanied by modified versions. The toys are now facing in a war for resources where batteries are valuable and scarce, and seek the supremacy of Micro toys in the world. Characters The game has five main characters that are said to be the original, limited-edition toy prototypes- Knox, Naomi, Pandora, C.H.I.P and Kai.[8] 'The toys are small. ''But their war is big''.' No one knows for sure when or where the first toy declared war. Rumor has it that their uprising began with five original limited edition figures, code named MicroVolts. Five toy figures - '''Naomi, Knox, Pandora, Kai and C.H.I.P.- carry special instructions to activate others of their kind. But with limited battery resources, they are forced to fight for power. Now toys around the world are engaged in an all-out secret war for supremacy of the MicroWorld. Knox Knox, a super posable hip hop action figure, uses his street smarts and heavy build to defend himself in the toy battlegrounds. Some say his bark is worse than his bite, as he tires to intimidate opponents to mask his fearful character. Knox is perhaps the most misunderstood figure in the MicroWorld. Those close to him know that underneath that though exterior, there's a heart of gold. He defends himself from hurled insults and flying bullets on the playground using his strees smarts and heavy build. As a constant jokester, comic relief is always a part of his gameplay. Knox has a tough exterior but a heart of gold. Naomi Naomi, a model figure, and the first female doll in the MicroWorld, is a friendly and charming highschool girl. She applies her sweet charms and gleaming smile to mislead her enemies. Naomi was the first female doll introduced to the MicroWorld. Her innocent, anime school girl appearance often misleads her enemies into thinking she is of little threat. However, they soon learn their mistake after a swift chainsaw to the face leaves them in pieces. And it dosen't hurt that she knows a few cute dance moves too. Despite her innocent facade, she is not one to back down from a good battle! Remember, appearances are deceiving! 'Pandora' Named after the Greek Titan and also one of the more popular toys in game, Pandora uses evil tricks to dominate the playground. Not fond of males, due to a neglectful owner, this ball-jointed doll uses her seductive appeal to lure in targets before destroying them. Pandora is fond of using evil tricks to dominate the playground. Once unleashed, her powers of seduction lure in targets before breaking their little hearts and crushing their souls. It is surely impossible to tame this gothic beauty, but many toys have fallen trying. But men aren't the only toys she battles. Pandora also despises Naomi, a young anime doll. Things get ugly when these two cross each other's paths! C.H.I.P. ' ' C.H.I.P. or Complex Humanoid Interchangeble Parts is a mechanized Stikfas Figure originally created using spare parts salvaged from a junk yard. His voice system was damaged in a previous battle for battery resources, and he is constantly mocked because of it. C.H.I.P. was orginally built with spare parts salvaged from a junk yard. He is extremely impatient and always the first to charge into battle, without any regard for his own saftey. This makes him a highly unpredictable opponent. He is know to be extremely impatient and will be the first of charge into battle, without any regard for his safety. Kai Kai was the last figure created for the MicroVolts toy line, being outsourced to a manufacturer in the Far East. After a long journey, he has finally been reunited with the other four prototypes. His tactical awareness and diplomatic skills give him a unique edge on the playground. He's definetly one of the more popular characters and has been wanted in the game ever since the Japanese version of MicroVolts had him. Simon The newest known character, Simon, has been confirmed. Reception When the game was announced, there was controversy regarding that the game rips off Team Fortress 2, a game made by Valve. Criticism focused on the trailers copying parts of that games, "Meet the Team" videos. When the game reached CBT phase one, the game got generally positive reviews. Praise was focused on the art style, maps, ability to hold 7 weapons at once and the toy theme while criticism focused on latency issues, limited character customization, and few game modes. Omer Altay of MMOHut praised the game for "great map designs" and "fluid gameplay" but criticized the lag issues. CBT phase two gotten better reviews thanks to better latency. Trivia *In the Japanese version, you can select 3 voice types for the playable characters. *The word "H.A.V.E" stands for Hysterical Anime Violence Entertainment. *This game is the first MMOTPS to focus on toys. External Links Official *Official English Site *Official Thailand Site *Official Indonesia Site *Official Japanese Site *Official Brasil Site Official Closed *Official Taiwan Site *Official Korean Site * Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Maps Category:Modes